


happy birthday to you

by changmincafe



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changmincafe/pseuds/changmincafe
Summary: Chanhee is having his birthday tomorrow, and their monthversary falls one day before it. Changmin pretends he forgot.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Kudos: 57





	happy birthday to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanheecafe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chanheecafe).



"Yah, go to sleep. It's past midnight."

Changmin snickers mentally as he sees Chanhee pout. The older is definitely expecting things at midnight sharp. Well, Changmin would be failing the prank if he wasn't expecting things, so that's good.

"I'm not sleepy," Chanhee tries to defend, but the yawn that comes after betrays himself. Changmin laughs, hand extending to ruffle at the pink hair. 

"You visibly are. Go to sleep, Chanhee." 

Chanhee stares at him for a couple of seconds. Changmin returns the stare with an eyebrow raise. The older huffs.

"Fine. Good night." Chanhee moves over to stand next to Changmin's bed. Changmin gives him a smile.

"Sleep well."

"You too."

And with that, Chanhee is gone to his room, leaving Changmin to snicker at the other's visible pouts. It is their monthly anniversary, fourth month since they went out. The pair have been steadily celebrating their dates at midnight sharp. This time, the monthversary falls a day before Chanhee's birthday, so Changmin wants to try a prank. How pissed would Chanhee be if he forgets their date? 

_Quite pissed_ , Changmin thinks back to the pout Chanhee had displayed earlier. He feels like it will progress along with the day. 

_Oh well,_ he shrugs, covering himself with his blanket. _It seems like today will be a fun day._

\--

Changmin wakes up to pink hair in his face. 

"Wake up," Chanhee whines as he nuzzles into Changmin's shoulder. He returns the gesture, his arms moving to give the older a hug, face nuzzling into his hair. Chanhee's scent envelopes him.

_Ah, I'm sleepy again now,_ Changmin thinks as they both go still in the position. _It seems like Chanhee got sleepy again too._

\--

"Wake up, both of you!" Kevin's high voice resonates as hands come to hit on them through the blanket. Changmin has half the mind to open his eyes before his pillow stirs. Huh?

He opens one eye to see pink hair. _Right, Chanhee came over to sleep again._ He runs his fingers through the pink. 

"Good morning," he greets. His voice is scratchy, and he might have morning breath, but he feels like kissing Chanhee. And so he does. 

"Morning," Chanhee replies after the brief kiss, rubbing his eyes awake. It's during these moments, their eyes half open, that Changmin finds Chanhee the cutest. His pink hair tangled up, like a web of cotton candy he used to make on the last day of their snack shop. His tiny lips that he wants to kiss all the time. The blush on his cheeks and nose mirroring his hair color. His eyes, half closed, with his little hand rubbing them open. He wants to kiss them too. 

"What," Chanhee asks, face sleepy. It seems like he was staring. He shakes his head and smiles. 

"Lovebirds! Do it after you shower!" Kevin's shout echoes again from outside the room. Chanhee snorts at that and sits up. Changmin sits up after him, tackling him in a hug before stepping out of the bed. 

"What if we shower together," Changmin tries.

"That's gay." Chanhee replies.

\--

Changmin sits on the sofa of their living room, hair still half wet. Chanhee flops down next to him, immediately latching onto his arm. _He's clingy today,_ Changmin thinks. _Cute._

He takes the towel Chanhee put over his shoulder and brings it up to Chanhee's hair, half drying half massaging his head.

Chanhee nods off to sleep as he's finishing. Changmin presses a kiss to his hair. Indeed, he's small. If only Changmin wasn't shorter than him! He would call him tiny everyday. But Chanhee is taller, and he argues with that fact whenever Changmin calls him tiny. Hmph.

Sunwoo flops down at the other side of the sofa, gaze trained to his phone. Chanhee jerks awake, blinking his eyes open, and Changmin glares at Sunwoo. But the next second Chanhee is back to clinging to him, and Changmin forgets about the younger. 

"Changmin-ah," Chanhee half speaks, half whines. "Don't you think you're forgetting about something?"

Changmin evil laughs in his head.

"What thing?" he asks, trying his best to look confused. But he feels like he's going to laugh, so he stops the confused act and goes for a blank face instead. 

"Somethi~ng," Chanhee whines, clinging on his right arm. Changmin ruffles his hair. 

"My phone? It's in my room." Chanhee pouts. 

"Ahh nevermind!" He says, stomping over to his room. Sunwoo looks at Chanhee, then at Changmin, one eyebrow raised. Changmin shrugs. 

Sunwoo shrugs with him and returns to his phone.

\--

"What did you do to Chanhee," Sangyeon flops down beside him in the practice room. Changmin looks up from his phone, face questioning. 

"He keeps looking at you. With a pout." Sangyeon continues, nodding in Chanhee's direction. Changmin follows Sangyeon's line of sight and surely, there's Chanhee, staring at him with a pout. Changmin laughs. 

"I'm pretending to forget the monthversary," Changmin tells Sangyeon, and the older pats his back. 

"Tell me if he cries later, I wanna see too." They laugh together under their breaths. 

"You will hear me tease him if he does," Changmin says finally, standing up to retrieve a water bottle. He opens the bottle and drinks half before walking over to Chanhee. The older is still pouting.

"Water?" He says, showing Chanhee the half-drunk bottle. Chanhee takes the bottle and finishes it off.

"Thanks."

"Why do you keep pouting today," Changmin asks him, almost teasing. Chanhee pouts even more.

"Because you are forgetting something important!!" He whines. 

"What did I forget, why don't you tell me."

"What date is today." Chanhee asks, crossing his arms. Changmin opens his phone to pretend like he's checking the date. 

"April 25."

"And what day is that?"

"Huh? Oh, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" 

"Not my birthday~!" Chanhee whines. 

"Huh."

"Ahh whatever!" Chanhee huffs, walking away from him. Changmin follows.

"Why are you following me." Chanhee huffs out, stopping in his track to pout at him. 

"Why are you angry," Changmin stops walking with him. 

"Think about it yourself!" Changmin hugs the taller boy, chuckling. 

"Isn't it faster to tell," he teases again.

"No! And I'm going to pee. Don't follow me." Chanhee shrugs him off and continues his way to the bathroom. Changmin follows him.

"Are you going to watch me pee!" Chanhee stares at him. Changmin laughs, hands coming up to mess up the taller's hair. 

"I want to pee too."

"Lies."

"Why can't I pee. I'll go first then," Changmin says, walking to the bathroom. Chanhee follows with a pout. 

Changmin is convinced Chanhee will pout the whole day away. 

Maybe he'll kiss it away later.

\--

Changmin stares (internally laughs) as Chanhee stabs his dinner with a little exaggerated force. The pout never leaves his face. Sunwoo elbows him. 

_What is wrong_ , Sunwoo's face says. Changmin shrugs, but the mischievous smile on his face makes it a little obvious. Sunwoo continues elbowing him, curious. Sangyeon watches Chanhee with a snicker as well. 

"Seems like you have something pissing you off, Chanhee," Sangyeon says. He is teasing Chanhee with him. Changmin tries his best to not laugh.

"Yeah. It's Changmin." Chanhee answers, not even looking at him. Changmin laughs. 

"I didn't do anything!" He defends half-heartedly. Chanhee pouts even more.

"Exactly," he says under his breath.

Changmin tries his very best to hold his laugh, but the whole table figures out he's pranking Chanhee with something anyway. 

Except Chanhee himself, luckily.

\--

Changmin hugs his pillow as he finished washing up. It's almost midnight now, the group is done with practice and is resting in their dorm. Less than one more hour.

Chanhee comes into the room and lays down next to him. 

"You really don't remember?" He asks with a pout, hugging Changmin. Changmin returns his hug.

"About what," he teases again. Chanhee burries his face into Changmin's shoulder. 

"You're ugly," he mumbles against Changmin's shoulder. Chuckling, Changmin kisses the older's hair. 

_Ding!_ The notification on his phone sounds. It's 11.59 already.

He should be getting the cake from the fridge, but Chanhee is cuddling him. He's gotten lazy. 

"Happy monthly anniversary, Chanhee," he says finally, smiling. Chanhee looks up and pouts.

"Finally," he whines. Changmin chuckles and places a kiss on his lips. 

"I wanted to tease you," Changmin says. His phone dings again. 12.00. 

"Happy birthday," he continues. 

"That's an ugly birthday prank," Chanhee pouts. Changmin kisses him again.

"I just wanted to see what you would do," he says, snickering. Chanhee hits his arm, light. 

"I hate you."

"I love you," Changmin answers. Chanhee pouts and tightens his hug on Changmin.

"I love you too."

"I have a cake in the fridge but I'm lazy," Changmin kisses his nose. 

"Me too," Chanhee scrunches his nose.

"Tomorrow?" Changmin asks, kissing his forehead. Chanhee is drifting off to sleep. 

"Tomorrow," he mumbles back.

The door bursts open. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANHEE!!" Members shout from the door. Chanhee flinches, surprised, and burries his face into Changmin's neck. Changmin laughs, ruffling his hair. 

"Guess it's today, then."

"Indeed," Chanhee replies before sitting up. 

"Ahh I'm sleepy!" he whines to other members. 

"Blow the candle first!!" Haknyeon shoves him the cake. 

"No make a wish first!!" Jacob says behind him. 

"Kiss Changmin first," Kevin teases from somewhere to his right. Chanhee huffs, a smile on his face. 

Changmin watches as Chanhee makes a wish and blows the candle. Younghoon pops a confetti at the birthday boy, and Juyeon covers his ears. He smiles.

_Maybe, he was lucky to get to join this group called The Boyz._

Chanhee turns to him and pulls him off the bed with a huge smile. Behind him, Sunwoo smears some cream to Chanhee's cheek. The older whines. 

_But most of all, he is lucky to have met Chanhee,_ he thinks, grinning as he joins Sunwoo in smearing cream to Chanhee's other cheek. Chanhee smears some back at him, and he laughs.

He hopes a lot of happy days like this are waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i should have made chanhee angrier. I don't know. hahaha. anyway, hoped you enjoyed this short fluff word vomit!


End file.
